


Perfect Moment

by VampiricFaith



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Corsetry, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Straight Erotica, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiricFaith/pseuds/VampiricFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan and Erina grow closer on their wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pollynareff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pollynareff).



> This was my gift I gave in the 2012 Tumblr JJBA Secret Santa.

It had been the greatest day of Jonathan and Erina’s life, and it would only get better soon. Tonight, they’d sleep in their home, but tomorrow, they’d be off to America for their honeymoon.

Dio was defeated. There had been great loss, but everything was all well now, and there was nothing that could kill their high spirits.

Jonathan had been a bit of a mess. His father, deceased and unable to send him off, wasn’t there to give him advice on what to do tonight, on his honeymoon, but Speedwagon had been willing to try to offer advice in his steed, offering only these words: “When you go to her bedroom tonight, Mr Joestar, just be as precise as always. And keep in mind, please, your size. The rest will come to you, I’m sure.”

He’d now been standing outside Erina’s bedroom for several moments, or rather, several minutes, nothing but nerves.

Finally, he knocked, and Erina called back. “Is that you, Jonathan?”

“Yes, Erina,” he said, swallowing hard. Nothing had made him more jittery than this; he’d not even feared like this while facing Dio.

“Please, come in then.”

He turned the knob, and opened the door, eyes shut as he walked in. It wasn’t until he’d shut the door tight and locked it that he turned to look at her. His prick became hard, straining in his trousers, immediately.

She laid on her bed in the most scandalous outfit he’d ever seen. Silk stockings went up her smooth, creamy legs, capping out under the puffed lace cuffs at the bottom of her bloomers. Her sapphire underbust corset lifted her breasts up and wasped her waist, and her blonde, silken hair flowed loose behind her, begging to be touched. “I’ve been so worried waiting for you,” she said, voice trembling in excitement. “I hope you find me pleasing.”

“Ah, Erina, I couldn’t do anything but,” he replied, taking a few steps towards the bed, shedding clothing as he went. Off came his overcoat, followed by his tie, going into rumpled piles on the floor. He undid his suspenders, then crawled onto the bed, moving towards her. Standing upon his knees, he began to undo the buttons down the front of his shirt, and she watched with a tint of red of her cheeks.

She leaned into him, being so bold as to kiss first, ruby lips planting against his cheek. He turned his face just slightly, burying it into the waves of her golden hair, taking a deep inhale. It smelled lightly of flowers from her dressing powder, and his cock gave a mighty leap.

“Allow me,” he said, drawing back, and his hands went to the laces of her corset. Fingers steady, he took a deep breath, then he tugged, undoing them easily. The corset loosened, and Erina took a deep breath. He began to undo each and every bit of lacing, freeing her more and more, until finally the cups fell away from her lush breast.

Her warm pinkish nipples stood high at the peaks of her breasts, stiff in the cold air, and she moved one hand up to shield one; her fingers toyed with it, giving it slow strokes, her teeth worrying at her mouth as she looked away. “I’ve never been… no man has ever seen me, Jonathan. This is so indecent.”

“No, no, it isn’t,” he said, guiding her back with both hands to where she laid down in the blankets, always gentle despite his sheer size. “We’re married now, Erina. It’s nothing but beautiful.”

She drew up her legs, holding them high in the air to ease the process as he pulled up her bloomers, removing them from her body. The stockings remained, and Jonathan leaned in, nuzzling into the crook of her calve and inner knee, his breath leaving his mouth in one firm puff- ‘hoo’.

He employed one hand to open his pants, and with some fiddling, his large erection sprang free. The foreskin peeled back, it bobbed, wetness dripping visibly down the head. Erina stared at it, her long fingers extended, and propping herself up to a half-seated position, she leaned forward, and touched it with one hand.

“It’s so large,” she said, amazed as her fingers engulfed it. Jonathan shivered, electricity pulsing through every bit of his being as she touched him, her fingers going from tip to base several times, her hand pressing into his thick pubic hair on the back pulls. He shuddered, his muscles tightening as he placed his hands on either side of her, and one of his hands pressed lightly between her legs.

“Ah… Erina, you’re so warm,” There was a certain airy tone in his voice as his fingers rubbed over her vulva, touching the warm, velvety lips with his fingers, the rough pads scraping the skin every so often. She whined, pulling her legs back to open herself further for him, and he looked down, staring at it.

The virgin couple was quiet for several moments, simply touching and learning each other’s parts, studying them and learning where they were best touched. Jonathan gave soft puffs of breath, and Erina bit at her lip, hushing up high pitched groans.

His prick laid over her vulva, and he rocked his hips slowly, rubbing it over her clitoris, stimulating the thickened nub of flesh. Tears pricked the corners of Erina’s eyes, and she laid back over a halo of her own golden hair, one of her hands rubbing through the plush curls of her pubic hair. They kissed, warm lips brushing each other, too shy to apply their tongues.

Jonathan then entered her.

“Ah…ah!” Erina’s back arched, and she cried out, surprised by the overwhelming sensation of the thickness filling her. Ever gentle, Jonathan’s hand rest on her belly and he shushed her, stopping when he was hilted deep.

“Are you alright?” His concerned expression melted away only when she nodded, giving forth to a smile. His thrusts were long and slow, drawing nearly all the way out with each pull then filling her up again, and her soft, wet cunt accommodated him with little effort. Her fingers tooled at her clit, her mouth consuming his over and over again, only breaking away to speak his name repeatedly in soft whispers. He replied much the same.

Their hands wove together, their bodies pressed up tight, and Jonathan’s motions quickened. Erina wriggled her hips to meet them. Finally, Jonathan came.

His muscles went so tense in the moment that his whole body nearly went taut like bowstrings. Seed poured out of him into her, coating her inner walls without restraint, and he mouthed hungrily down her lip, needing more and more of her.

She came moments after with a squeak, toes curling up in her silk stockings, shuddering and writing on the bed.

Jonathan rolled over, pulling her with him, now positioning her on top of his body as to not crush her. His arms embraced her tight, pulling her close and comfortable, her warm bosom laid about his broad chest.

They laid silent, and he pet through her hair, taking a moment to catch up their breath before speaking. “I love you, Erina, and will for as long as I continue to live.”

“I love you too, Jonathan,” she replied, closing her eyes, resting on top of him, and she drew up the covers. Convention and society didn’t matter right now; she wanted to sleep with him tonight, and she would get her way.

It was sadly the only time they would ever be together in intimate flesh, but Erina would never wish for a more perfect moment than it even once in her life.


End file.
